Persona Four Dojima Edition
by Ulrich362
Summary: After playing through a mysterious game, Nanako and Ryotaro Dojima are now aware of events that they should have no knowledge of. In the coming year, that knowledge will be put to the test as a serial murderer makes their presence known in Inaba and their cousin/nephew gets dropped in the center of the mystery. (Sequel to Persona 4: A Guide to the Future)
1. Chapter 1

Persona 4: Dojima Edition

By Ulrich362

(I don't own Persona, all characters and concepts belong to their respective owners.)

Dojima, Nanako, and Yu were driving back from the train station and talking about things.

"You're a police detective?" Yu inquired. "That's pretty interesting. Though I guess you're not home that often."

Dojima sighed. "Yeah, I try to be home when I can, but you never know what might come up."

"It's ok, you try your best dad." Nanako smiled. "And you keep people safe."

Dojima chuckled at that only to frown. "Oh, I should probably fill up the tank."

"That's fine." Yu nodded as Dojima pulled into a gas station and an attendant ran up to them as they got out of the car.

"Welcome to Moel, how can I help you?" the attendant asked.

"Just fill the tank thanks." Dojima answered calmly. "Regulur's fine."

"Of course, no problem sir." The attendant said calmly.

"Dad… I need to use the bathroom." Nanako mentioned suddenly.

"Oh, that makes sense." Dojima mentioned before turning to the attendant. "Sorry for asking, but do you know where the bathroom is?"

"It's no trouble, it's in the back on your left." the attendant answered before turning to Nanako. "You know which one is left, the side you don't hold your chopsticks in."

Nanako frowned. "I know that."

With that said Nanako walked towards the bathroom only to smile happily thinking about the coming year with her dad, big bro, and her dad's friend just before Yu got out of the car.

"Oh, are you taking a trip?" the attendant inquired.

"Nothing like that, we were just picking up my nephew from the big city." Dojima answered.

"The city huh?" the attendant asked.

"Yeah." Dojima nodded before looking up. "As good a time as any for a smoke."

With that he walked off as the attendant walked over to Yu.

"Are you in high school?" the attendant inquired.

"Huh, oh yeah I am." Yu nodded.

The attendant nodded. "Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs."

"Maybe, but a small little town has its own benefits too." Yu admitted. "It's peaceful."

"I can't argue that, though now that I think about it, we're actually looking for some part-time help right now." The attendant mentioned. "Give it some thought, we don't mind if you're a student."

With that said the attendant offered her hand and Yu smiled taking it just as Nanako walked back up to them.

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." Yu smiled.

The attendant nodded. "Oh, I should get back to work."

With that said the attendant walked to fill up the car's tank only for Yu to suddenly stumble and hold his head in his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Nanako asked. "You don't look too good."

"Just dizzy, I'll be alright." Yu told her.

"Are you carsick?" Nanako guessed. "Maybe some fresh air will help."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Yu nodded. "Thanks Nanako."

Nanako smiled. "You're welcome."

At that moment Dojima came back only to frown. "Is something wrong, you don't look that great."

"I'm probably just a little carsick, do you mind if I take a few minutes?" Yu requested.

"Not at all, you've had a long trip." Dojima replied. "Just let me know when you want to head to the house."

Yu nodded before walking off down the street and looking around while listening to some of the people talking.

"Do you think he'll like it dad?" Nanako asked quietly before looking down. "And… do you think seeing those will help even more?"

Dojima nodded thoughtfully. "I hope it will be. It's one thing to see those events, it's another to live through them. Though if we're lucky things will end up even better for us since we know what's going on."

Nanako nodded back before Yu walked up to them.

"Thanks for giving me a few minutes." Yu said. "I'm feeling a little better."

"Glad to hear it." Dojima nodded as the three of them got in the car and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I really appreciate you letting me stay with you for the next year." Yu mentioned as the three of them walked into the house.

"It's no trouble, we're family after all right?" Dojima asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Nanako nodded. "Do you need help getting your stuff ready?"

Yu smiled. "I think I can handle it, but thanks for offering Nanako."

"Well… ok." Nanako said thoughtfully before glancing at Dojima who nodded. "Oh, um can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind Nanako?" Yu asked.

"Dad and I got a new game a little while ago and it was really fun. I was hoping you could play it with us." Nanako answered.

"A game, you mean like a board game?" Yu inquired.

"Not exactly, a video game. It was actually really interesting and Nanako thought playing together might be nice." Dojima explained.

"Well, I'm not that good at video games." Yu admitted. "Though, why not? It might be fun and I'm willing to give it a try."

"Glad to hear it, that should give us something to look forward to. Then again, I might have to work but you can let me know what I miss right?" Dojima requested.

"Yeah, we can." Yu nodded before closing his eyes. Something tells me this game isn't normal, I wonder if it has anything to do with what he told me. I guess I'll have to wait and see, but this is going to be an interesting year to say the least.

(Yu has arrived in Inaba and met his uncle Ryotaro Dojima, and his cousin Nanako Dojima. Next chapter Dojima will receive a call regarding his job and Nanako will show Yu the game for them to start playing after school starts. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, but we should probably wait for you to get used to living here before we start the game so why don't we start it when you get home from school tomorrow?" Dojima suggested. "Does that work for you?"

"That makes sense." Yu agreed. "Though, can I at least ask what the game is called?"

"It's called Persona 4." Dojima answered only for his phone to start ringing. "Huh, give me a second. Hello… Alright, I'll head over right away."

"Is something wrong?" Yu inquired. "Maybe I can try to help out?"

Dojima hung up before turning to Yu. "I can handle it, that was my partner. Something came up and I need to look into it."

"Dad will be ok, he's a detective." Nanako explained as Dojima nodded and walked outside.

"A detective, that's pretty cool." Yu mentioned only to frown. "Does he usually leave late at night?"

"Sometimes, but he wants to help people and he tries to stay home when he can." Nanako smiled before pausing. "Are you sure you're ok? You look a little tired."

Yu frowned. "Actually, I am feeling a little light headed today. Do you mind helping me after all?"

Nanako smiled and shook her head only to pause. "Oh, but can I show you something really fast?"

"The game?" Yu guessed. "Well, we can look at it, but I think we should wait to play like your dad suggested."

Nanako nodded at that before running over to get the game. "This is the game; dad and I had a lot of fun playing it together and dad's friend played with us too."

Yu smiled at that. "Well it looks like it might be fun to try. I'm already looking forward to it."

"Yeah, me too." Nanako smiled in agreement before pausing as a news report turned on.

"… And now for the local news. City council secretary, Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely persue damages." reported the newscaster. "In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye."

Yu frowned hearing that only to frown and put his head in his hands. "Actually Nanako, do you mind helping me unpack?"

"I don't mind." Nanako smiled before the two of them walked up to Yu's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yu woke up to find himself on a strange red path surrounded by fog. "Huh, what kind of crazy dream is this? Is it because I was feeling sick today?"

Yu frowned at the thought before he decided to walk along the path while frowning.

"Do you seek the truth…?" inquired a voice from the fog.

"Seek the truth? Who's there, what are you talking about?" Yu questioned only to get no answer. "This doesn't make any sense, what's going on?"

With no other options Yu continued walking down the path in an attempt to find whoever was talking to him.

"If it's the truth you desire, come and find me…" the voice continued as it slightly grew in volume.

Well, that's a sign I'm getting closer at least but what do they mean the truth? The truth about what? Yu thought as he continued down the path before eventually reaching a red and black doorway that slowly opened revealing a figure obscured by the fog as a katana suddenly appeared in his hands. "Huh, where did this come from?"

"So… you are the one pursuing me…" noted the figure. "Hmhmhm… try all you like…"

"Who are you, what's going on?" Yu asked before a strange shudder passed over him causing him to tighten his grip on the katana blade.

"Hm… It seems you can see a little, despite the fog…" the figure noted thoughtfully.

As Yu heard those words a strange voice echoed in his head. "Zio."

The moment that word left Yu's lips a second figure appeared briefly as a bolt of lightning struck the first figure only for it to barely react.

"I see… indeed… That is very interesting information." the first figure noted again. "But… you will not catch me so easily…. If what you seek is 'truth,' then your search will be even harder…"

The moment the figure said that the fog grew in thickness to the point Yu couldn't see them anymore before he eventually passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Breakfast is ready." Nanako's voice called stirring Yu from his incredible dream before he slowly got out of bed and got ready for his first day at school before walking downstairs.

"Good morning Nanako." Yu smiled only to pause. "You dad didn't come home?"

Nanako shook her head. "He works late sometimes, but he'll be come back home when he gets a chance."

"Well, hopefully he comes home soon." Yu mentioned before taking a bite of the food Nanako made. "This is really good."

Nanako smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, it definitely is. Thank you Nanako." Yu nodded.

Nanako sat down with her own food after that only to pause. "Oh, do you want to go to school together?"

"I don't think we go to the same school, but I would love to walk with you as long as we both get there in time." Yu answered.

"Ok." Nanako nodded.

This is going a lot better than I thought it would, I'm glad they don't mind me staying with them… I just hope things stay like this the entire year. Yu thought with a smile.

(Yu has settled into the Dojima Residence with Nanako and Dojima and is preparing to head to his first day at Yasogami High School. Next chapter Yu will meet some of his classmates and a shocking event will occur in Inaba. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: For this fic, Social Links will not be listed and Yu's reactions to the game will be shown but chapters won't be dedicated to just the game. Only when it's relevant will the game be featured.)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Note: Just reminding everyone, Tohru Adachi is not the culprit in this fic. He was at the Dojima residence playing with them at the time she would have been thrown inside the TV.)**

Yu and Nanako were walking along the path before eventually Nanako stopped.

"Nanako, is everything ok?" Yu inquired turning to her.

"Yeah, you keep going straight here to get to school." Nanako answered before smiling. "I can't wait to play the game with you and dad."

Yu chuckled. "Well we have to make sure to get our schoolwork done but I'm pretty sure we'll be able to play today."

"Yeah, see you later." Nanako smiled before turning and walking off as Yu continued walking along the path towards Yasogami High School only for a brunette boy wearing headphones rode by on a bike while trying to hold an umbrella only to crash.

Ouch, that one looks like it hurts. Yu thought wincing in sympathy for the boy before frowning. Then again, trying to steer a bike and hold an umbrella at the same time might not have been the best idea.

With that thought in mind Yu continued on towards Yasogami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you're the new transfer student, great." frowned an older man in a. blue suit with an overbite. "You're in my class so come on, we may as well get this out of the way so we can move on to more important things."

Yu frowned at that. "There's no need to be…"

"Shut your trap." the older man snapped at Yu before leading him to a classroom where they heard murmuring from inside before they walked into the room. "Awright, shut your traps!"

Yu's eyes widened hearing that. This is our teacher for the entire year?

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!" the older man stated. "First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be as pure as the driven snow!"

He can't be serious; this has to be some kind of a joke. Yu thought in disbelief as Mr. Morooka suddenly started to insult him.

"Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick." Morooka told him only for Yu to frown.

"Are you calling me a loser? I've been in here for less than five minutes." Yu pointed out.

Everyone stared at Yu in shock hearing that while Morooka turned to Yu in shock.

"Hrnh… That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately." Morooka told Yu who just stared at him calmly before he started to rant about people from the city being perverts and how kids grow up too fast.

Suddenly a brunette girl wearing a green jacket raised her arm. "Excuse me! Is it ok if the transfer student sits here?"

"Huh, oh yeah sure." Morooka answered. "You here that your seat's over there."

Yu just nodded before going and taking the seat next to the girl while Morooka continued ranting.

"He's the worst, sorry you're stuck in this class the whole year." the girl whispered. "We just need to hang in there."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Yu nodded with a smile as other students around them started whispering about how unfortunate it was, he'd been stuck in "King Moron's" class before Morooka snapped that he was taking roll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's all for today, normal lectures will start tomorrow." Morooka mentioned just before the PA system turned on.

"Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting." announced a female voice. "All students are to return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."

Morooka frowned at that. "You heard the announcement, don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise."

With that he walked out of the classroom as students started complaining before the sounds of sirens could be heard outside causing several students to run to the window.

"Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close?" a male student inquired.

"Ugh… I can't see a damn thing. Freaking fog." complained a second student as a third mentioned how it always got foggy after it rained.

That's kind of strange. Yu thought glancing out the window to see a thick fog. Maybe that's why they want us to stay inside, but that's a pretty strange reason isn't it?

Meanwhile the girl in the green jacket had walked over to a girl in a red sweater with long dark hair before sighing.

"Sheesh, how much longer is this going to take?" she asked.

"There's no telling." the dark-haired girl answered calmly.

"I should have left before the announcement came on…" the first girl complained before smiling. "By the way, did you try what I told you the other day?"

The dark-haired girl just looked at her in confusion.

"You know… that thing about rain nights…" the first girl clarified.

"Oh… No, not yet. Sorry." the dark-haired girl apologized.

"Ahhh, that's ok." the first girl reassured her. "It's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, 'My soulmate is Yamano the announcer!'"

Just as she said that the PA system turned on again.

"Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone." stated the female voice. "Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home."

An incident that involves the police, does that mean my uncle will be involved? Yu thought. I was hoping to be able to spend some time with him and Nanako but now I just hope they're both alright. This wasn't the way I expected this year to start, hopefully things end up ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, it's starting… I doubt I'll be much help to them, but if nothing else I can keep an eye on things and maybe that game could be the key to changing this town for the better." Dojima whispered as he stared at the lifeless body hanging from a television antenna before turning to Adachi and briefly nodding.

(Yu has been introduced to his classmates and his abrupt teacher Kenshiro Morooka but a dead body has been found in Inaba, mirroring the events of the game Nanako, Dojima, and Adachi only recently completed. Next chapter, Yu will get to know two of his classmates a bit more and start playing with Nanako and Dojima. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
